ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben 10: Alien Swarm
Ben 10: Alien Swarm is an American-Canadian science fiction-television film, based on the animated series Ben 10: Alien Force. It is the second live-action film based on the Ben 10 franchise, and the third film in total. The film debuted on Cartoon Network on november 25, 2009. Alex Winter is as with the previous film director, and producer. The script is written by John Turman. The story of the movie plays between the series Alien Force and Ultimate Alien . Content verbergen 1 Story 2 Cast 3 awards and nominations 4 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in talks with a group of dealers, who sell black market extraterrestrial nanotechnology. One of them is Elena, a childhood friend of Ben and Gwen and one of the children of the Plumbers. She has put in scene the negotiation in order to lure Am. Her father seems to have been kidnapped by aliens and she has Baby need help. Immediately after Elena is pronounced, try the other dealers and a mysterious man Ben, Gwen and Kevin to catch. Ben can dislodge them as Big Chill. Kevin suspects that Elena has tried to betray them. Gwen supports this suspicion. The trio travels to the Plumbers headquarters to the nano chips of the dealers to investigate by Max. The chips turn out to be a mix of organic and technological components. He tells Ben, Gwen and Kevin more about Elena; her father, Victor Validus, was a pupil of Max, but was dishonourably dismissed after he had stolen some of the original nano chips. Possible is Elena now behind these new Chips to. Gwen and Kevin discover an old video about Victor's interrogation at the time, in which they hear him warn the plumbers for "The Hive"; the mastermind behind the chips. This, they decide to look for Elena. Ben finds her first and goes with her to Victors old laboratory. This turns out to be cleared out. Though there are some people, who already have been under the influence of the chips. Find Gwen and Kevin in the meantime the building from which the chips are distributed. The two are too late to stop the distribution, and are attacked by a swarm of chips. Ben arrives just in time and beats the Swarm as Humongousaur. By the time the group return to Headquarters, the chips are spread all over the world. The only way to stop them is by destroying the Central brains of the chips. The Group found that this brain may be located in the remote village of Barren Rock chips, there the concentration is highest. Arrived in Barren Rock shows their suspicion is correct. The Hive-Queen, the mastermind behind the chips, appears to be located in a factory. Also Elena's father is there. He is forced to by the Queen on the Assembly line to make more chips. Am turns into a new alien Nanomech he mentions, and created by scanning the DNA of the chips. He enters Victors body and fight the Queen while Gwen, Kevin and Elena the drones in the factory fight. Nanomech beats the Queen and breaks so the power of the chips. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Ryan Kelley Ben Tennyson Galadriel Stineman Gwen Tennyson Nathan Keyes Kevin Levin Alyssa Diaz Elena Barry Corbin Max Tennyson Herbert Siguenza Victor Validus Dee Bradley Baker Big Chill, Humangosaur Awards and nominationsEdit In 2010, Ben 10: Alien Swarm by the Art Directors Guild nominated for an "Excellence in Production Design Award". That same year, the film was nominated for a VES Award for Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast miniseries, Movie or a Special. Category:2009 television films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s action films Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:American television films Category:American action films Category:American science fiction films Category:Canadian television films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Science fiction action films Category:Alien visitation films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Superhero films Category:Sequel films Category:Ben 10